Chanbaek Story : Jaman Sebelum Pacaran
by shxramin
Summary: Siapa sih yang nggak terpesona dengan dewi-dewi dari jaman Yunani atau di patung-patung di Yunani sana? Chanyeol dewinya sih nggak mulu-muluk. Dewi yang nggak sengaja nabrak dia pas waktu beli es krim dan terjadilah cinta lokasi! CHANBAEK! YAOI! BAHASA GAUL atau BAHASA KESEHARIAN! RnR dan kritik saran sangat diterima! Thanks chanbaek shipper!
1. Chapter 1

**Siapa sih yang nggak terpesona dengan dewi-dewi dari jaman Yunani atau di patung-patung di Yunani sana? Chanyeol dewinya sih nggak mulu-muluk. Dewi yang nggak sengaja nabrak dia pas waktu beli es krim dan terjadilah cinta lokasi! Haha!**

* * *

 **Nggak muluk-muluk kok! ini FF YAOI! GAY! BOYXBOY CHANBAEK! mungkin sedikit ada selingan couple lain dan itu dipastikan akan YAOI! SEKALI LAGI INI YAOI! udah aku peringatin banyak kali lho!**

 **Dan juga ini pakek bahasa keseharian atau bahasa gaul bukan pakai bahasa baku. alasannya ini pakai setting SMA, referensi dari film AADC yang pakai bahasa gaul yaudah aku ikutin aja gaya bahasanya. :3  
**

 **semua tokoh milik dirinya sendiri dan Tuhan. cuma pinjem nama mereka doang oke? xD**

 **SEKALI LAGI! ini YAOI! Bahasa gaul/keseharian! kalau nggak suka silahkan klik [x] oke?**

 **INI MASIH PROLOG, kalau respon bagus bakal dilanjut.. :3**

 **kritik dan saran di terima dengan lapang dada tapi dengan bahasa yang baik dan benar biar saya paham apa yang anda jelaskan oke? ^^**

 **THANKS YANG UDAH MAMPIR KAKAK-ADEK!**

...

...

...

Antrian mengular di sebuah kedai kantin di SMA Hongjupan. Bukan ada antrian sembako ataupun ada tanda tangan artis sih. Tapi nih ya, si pemilik kedai ini sejak kemaren koar-koar bilang kalo hari ini toko dia akan bagi-bagi es krim gratis buat perayaan pertunangannya dia. Sebut saja dia mbak Taeyeon. Dia emang terkenal baik hati, selain cantik mbak itu juga rajin banget utangin anak-anak yang lagi mepet keuangannya.

"mbak, stroberi 2 skop ya!" mbak Taeyeon mengangguk semangat nanggepin pesanan dari cowok mungil yang udah jadi langganannya sejak dia masuk SMA ini. Sebut saja dia mawar(?) nggak ding, dia Baekhyun. Anak kelas XI IPA 5 yang rajin mampir ke kedai ini buat muasin nafsunya untuk makan yang dingin-dingin.

"nih dek! Semoga nggak jomblo ngenes lagi ye!" ujar mbak Taeyeon sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas. Baekhyun cuma dengus, kebiasaan dia pas digodain mbak itu. "iya kali mbak, semoga langgeng sama mas Dimas." Baekhyun tersenyum sambil dadah-dadahin mbak Taeyeon, secara dia nggak lihat depan.

Bruk!

"eh bajirut! Kampret! Es krim gue! Anjiir!" Baekhyun mengupat karena es krimnya jatuh nggak elit ke lantai. Dia natap pelaku yang nabrak dia. Anjir, si Chanyeol! Tapi disini Baekhyun belum pernah ketemu sama Chanyeol ya, mungkin Cuma papasan doang.

"eh elu ngapain sih pakek acara nabrak-nabrak gue!" Baekhyun ngelabrak Chanyeol kayak cewek-cewek lagi PMS. Chanyeol Cuma kedip-kedip nggak ngerti.

"elu nggak tau perjuangan gue buat ngantri bejibun banyaknya Cuma buat es krim kesayangan gue! Bajirut gue nggak terima gini!" Baekhyun udah ngelinting lengan baju dia, niat mau tawuran sama Chanyeol tapi yang diajak Cuma diem ngeliatin wajahnya.

"kamu kok cantik sih?"

"hah?" Baekhyun melongo natap cowok di depannya ini.

Demi BH hello kitty Luhan! Ini bocah tiang listrik di depannya pengen di masukin ke freezernya mbak Taeyeon keknya, atau di masukin ke panci sotonya Pak aguS(re: Suga). Bisa-bisanya cowok manly( **man** is seka **ly** ) kayak Baekhyun di bilang cantik?! Kagak terimalah si Baekhyun.

"heh! Elu kelas berapa sih! Mentang-mentang tinggi dari gue elu bisa giniin gue!" Baekhyun masih belum terima, ia narik lengan Chanyeol pergi dari kantin yang sedari tadi masih berpasang-pasang mata merhatiin mereka.

"kenalian, Park Chanyeol kelas XI IPA 7, kalo mau minta ID Line juga aku kasih mumpung dapet yang cantik-imut gini." Chanyeol ngeluarin hapenya, maunya sih tukeran ID Line sama Baekhyun.

"ih! Najis! Mending tukeran sama personil boiben daripada elu!" Baekhyun pura-pura muntah dan dorong balik handphone Chanyeol.

"kamu kenapa muntah? Lagi hamil? Hamilin anak aku kan?" Chanyeol nusuk-nusuk pipi Baekhyun gemes. Ya ampun kok bisa ada cowok yang kecil, imut, gemesin kayak anak di depannya gini! Chanyeol jadi pengen gigit kan. Fyi (For Your Information (bagi yang nggak tahu artinya)) Chanyeol itu termasuk anak yang introvert, dia jarang keluar kelas apalagi ke kantin. Dan tadi temen dia, Sehun, narik-narik dia ke kantin soalnya ada es krim gratis. Yaudin, sebagai fans diskon dan gratisan dia langsung tancap ke kantin. Eh ternyata lempar mangga dapet durian, dia malah ketemu cowok manis cantik yang sangat-sangat termasuk tipe ideal dia. Fyi again, disini author bikin semua cogan jadi gay! Hahaha! Yang nggak suka keluar ajin.

"idih! Amit-amit!" Baekhyun menghindar dan mencoba pergi. Amarahnya seketika menghilang karena gombalan basi dari Chanyeol. Gila apa dia, masa' Cuma gombalan basi dia langsung fly. Kalah dong sama lagunya bias Baekhyun yang namanya mirip artis Hollywood, JB aka Justin Bieber(?) nggak ding. JB dari Dapet-tujuh yang ngeluarin album baru tapi Baekhyun nggak bisa beli soalnya keuangannya mepet banget bulan ini.

"udah deh, aku maafin tapi elu harus gantiin uangku!" kata Baekhyun yang nggak konsisten mau bilang aku-kamu atau elu-gue.

"yaudah alamat rumahmu dimana?"

"ngapain tanya alamat rumah segala?"

"biar sekalian minta restu mamamu, soalnya kamu mau aku jadiin pacarku."

"EMANG SAPA YANG MAU JADI PACAR LO?"

Baekhyun teriak nggak woles. Untung mereka lagi ada di belakang masjid sekolah yang di jam-jam segini sepi soalnya anak-anak lagi nongkrong di kantin, apalagi ada gratisan. Dan setelah teriakan membahana itu Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan mukanya yang merah padam antara mendem marah sama malu.

Walaupun dia nggak mau terang-terangan bilang, tapi dia akuin kalau Chanyeol itu ganteng. Cogan banget malahh! Elah Baekhyun sebenernya daritadi udah terbang tingkat dewa tapi Cuma di dalem hati. Takut dia malah aneh-aneh.

"eh aku belum tahu namamu!"

"Byun Baekhyun! Udah sana pergi!"

Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun, dengan kaki yang di hentakkan dan pipi yang gembung serta berwarna merah karena malu. Ahh~ dia pengen banget lari meluk Baekhyun, dan ia peluk sampai gemesnya dia sama Baekhyun hilang. Eh tapi itu bakalan jadi selamanya soalnya Baekhyun tetap menggemaskan di matanya.

"welcome to my world, Baekhyun."

..

..

..

..

Baekhyun masih berjalan berhentak sambil menuju kelas. Hancur sudah mood makannya, nanti pas di kelas dia akan labrak satu-satu anak yang bawa bekal buat dia mintain separuh bekalnya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sering sih bawa bekal tapi berhubungan mamanya hari ini bangun kesiangan jadilah dia nggak bawa bekal ke sekolah. Dan pas sekali hari ini dia kena sial dengan adegan jatuhnya es krim miliknya oleh Park-idiot-Chanyeol.

"eh Bin gue minta bekal lu!" Cuma ngomong segitu sih, tapi Baekhyun udah nyaut sumpit milik Hongbin dan makan separuh lauk dan nasi miliknya. Yang ditagih Cuma kicep, asal kalian semua tahu, membantah kata seorang Byun Baekhyun resiko masuk ke THT karena omelan maut dari dia.

Setelah bilang makasih, dia beralih ke anak lainnya. Gitu seterusnya sampai perutnya kenyang dengan sendirinya. Lumayan dia Cuma modal suara tapi perutnya kenyang, nggak keluarin uang lagi.

Baekhyun udah kembali ke singgasananya, duduk kedua dari depan paling kanan deket jendela yang menghadap lapangan. Eh cie, dia paling suka duduk disitu soalnya dia bisa lihat Pak Donghae ngajarin anak kelas lain olah raga. Asal kalian tahu, guru olah raga di sekolah ini cogan-cogan bro. Ada Pak Donghae, Pak Siwon, dan Pak Yunho. Namanya juga Baekhyun, dia sering banget mampir ke ruang guru cuman buat konsultasi tentang olahraga ke ketiga guru itu, padahal Cuma mau liatin otot lengan sama dada bidang gurunya. Dan yang paling Baekhyun seneng, kalo Pak Siwon pakek celana training ketat. Broooo 'anu'nya nyetak! Baekhyun jadi pengen ngiler pas inget adegan itu.

Eh tapi kok Baekhyun ngerasa ada yang aneh ya sama pemandangan diluar. Seorang cowok lagi melambai-lambai nggak jelas yang entah buat dia atau yang lainnya. Semoga aja bukan buat dia, ilfeel kali ya dilambaiin nggak jelas gitu. Dia pakek seragam olah raga yang sama dengannya, pasti seangkatan sama dia, tapi tinggi menjulang gitu kayaknya dia familiar.

"OI! BYUN BAEKHYUN! PULANG SEKOLAH AKU ANTERIN KAMU!" dan seketika itulah Baekhyun berjengit kaget. Iya, yang teriak itu si Park Chanyeol. Mungkin dia nggak tahu malu kali apa. Tapi Baekhyunnya yang malu sih. Mukanya jadi merah padam tapi masih lihatin tingkah Chanyeol yang sekarang lagi jungkir balik di lapangan saking pengen di notice sama Baekhyun. Duh!

Eh untung di kelas belum ada guru, jadi Baekhyun nggak bakal hilang jati dirinya, yah walaupun harga dirinya udah terkikis sama teriakan dan godaan dari teman sekelasnya. Sialan, dia bangun image jutek nyebelin ala seme sampai setahun tapi hancur Cuma dalam semenit gegara Park tiang listrik itu.

"awas ya kau tiang listrik!"

..

..

..

 **TBC**

..

..

..

cuman segitu dulu ya gais~ dan entar rencananya ada konflik sih tapi nggak tahu lagi. lihat dulu gimana mood buat konfliknya. maaf ya kalau masih ada typo everyhere , bikin sejam langsung nekad publish (emot ketawa nangis)

RnR ya guys~ jangan lupa kritik dan saran~


	2. Chapter 2

Bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berkumandang sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu peran utama kita masih PW(Posisi Wuenak) di bangku dia. Bukannya kenapa, dia niatnya mau ngehindarin cowok ajaib yang tadi teriakin nama dia di lapangan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol. Duh untung cogan, kalau enggak gitu Baekhyun udah lapor ke BK atas dasar terganggunya pemandangan indah ke Pak Siwon.

"Baekhyun?"

Yang dipanggil langsung megap-megap pas noleh liatin Chanyeol udah nongol di depan pintu kelas dia. Bujuneng! Ini anak kenapa niat banget sih nganterin dia pulang.

"Yuk cus pulang bareng aku!"

Chanyeol narik tas Baekhyun, yang masih stay di meja dia. Eitss, Baekhyun merebut balik tas dia. Enak aja si tiang listrik itu main narik tas punya orang.

"idih ogah! Aku mau balik naik bus aja!"

Baekhyun mendekap tasnya erat, ngelewatin Chanyeol buat langsung pulang. Dia sebenernya males banget hari ini, selain karena masalah Chanyeol, di rumah pun dia lagi ada masalah. Dan itulah yang buat dia ogah-ogahan pas tanda bel pulang. Padahal sebelum-sebelumnya dia yang paling pertama pamit guru buat pulang.

"yakin nih, entar aku ajak mampir ke cafe buat beli es krim lho!" Chanyeol menyeringai lihat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba diem di tempat pas denger kata 'es krim'.

"idih, dirayu es krim doang mana mempan!" Baekhyun kembali akan melangkah namun berhenti lagi pas denger rayuan Chanyeol.

"2 es krim di tambah waffle stroberi deh." Chanyeol deketin Baekhyun dan berdiri ganteng di depan bocah mungil itu.

"2 es krim plus waffle stroberi plus macaroon 3 biji. Gimana tuh?" Chanyeol mau ketawa ngakak selebar-lebarnya liat ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang nelangsa. Dia tahu kalo calon pacarnya ini penggemar manis-manisan, makanya dia juga nggak kaget kalo wajah Baekhyun manis manja gitu. Elah Syahrini kalah telak sama Baek.

"yaudah, tapi kamu yang bayarin! Yuk cus beli!" Baekhyun masih sok sewot padahal dalem hatinya dia bersorak seneng soalnya dapet macaroon gratisan, dia bulan ini niat hemat soalnya mau beli marchendise boiben eksoh sama bities. Maklum dia kan fanboy.

Baekhyun melangkah dengan riangnya ke arah parkiran sekolah, dia nggak tahu yang mana kendaraan Chanyeol malah nyelonong sendiri ke sana. Dan udah ditebak dah dia kebingungan sendiri liat beberapa sepeda motor dan mobil yang masih parkir di parkiran. Dia celingukan nyari tiang listrik yang katanya mau traktir dia.

"ayo naik, ngapain bengong aja!" Baekhyun balik badan dan sedikit kaget.

Buset! Sumpah jauh dari ekspetasinya! Dia pikir cowok ganteng plus cool kayak Chanyeol pasti bawaannya sepeda motor ninja atau satria! Etdalah ternyata sepeda hond*a scoopy! Dan untung aja Baekhyun nggak ilfeel lagi soalnya warnanya bukan merah muda. Dia nggak mau bayangin lagi kalo Chanyeol naik Scoopy merah muda! Iyuuh!

"kenapa? Jauh dari ekspetasi kamu ya?" Chanyeol terkekeh geli dan nepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun biar itu bocah cepet sadar dari ekspetasinya yang hancur.

"ayo berangkat!"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Dan Baekhyun harus berterima kasih sama Chanyeol, cowok itu beneran traktir dia! Dengan porsi menggiurkan di meja dia, Baekhyun gemeteran megang garpu, nggak tahan buat nyantap macaroon yang di depan dia.

Beda sih sama Chanyeol, dia Cuma pesen cappucinno cincau sama dorayaki isi kacang hijau. Dia udah dari orok nggak suka makanan yang manis banget, tapi dia cinta banget sama cowok manis. Dia Cuma liatin Baekhyun yang makan dengan sembarangan dengan hidangan di depannya. Sumpah Chanyeol beruntung banget bisa ketemu sama Baekhyun, dan dia bakal bertekad jadiin cowok cute depan dia ini jadi pacar dia.

"gimana enak nggak?" Chanyeol nyeruput capcinnya masih liatin Baekhyun yang minum milkshake stroberi, tambahan pesenan Baekhyun sendiri.

"sumpah Yeol, ini manteb banget! Kok aku nggak tau sih ada cafe ini! Bakal jadi langganan deh!" Baekhyun ngemut garpunya sambil liat sekitar. Cafe ini bisa dibilang emang di desain buat anak muda. Kesannya cool plus gayanya anak jaman sekarang lah. Dan itu buat Baekhyun suka sama cafe ini.

"manis banget ya macaroonnya?" Chanyeol teteub, masih nggak bisa lepas pandang dari Baekhyun yang serampangan makan es krim terus ganti makan waffle.

"iya! Enak banget! Kamu mau nih?"

"enggak deh, aku nggak suka manis-manis." Baekhyun berhenti masukin waffle ke dalam lambungnya dan mandang bingung ke Chanyeol seakan kata-kata Chanyeol tadi itu haram hukumnya buat diucapin.

"kenapa? Enak lho makan manis-manis."

"aku nggak suka makanan manis, soalnya aku udah diabetes liatin wajah kamu yang manis pakek banget gini." Chanyeol bilang gitu sambil numpuin kepalanya di lengannya, natap intens Baekhyun.

Aduh yawloh pliss selametin jantung Baek! Itu sih yang dikatain hati Baekhyun. Cowok itu Cuma diem nggak ngerespon tapi pipi dia udah merah sambil matanya melotot lucu. Aduh gombalannya itu basi nggak ya? Nggak deh, soalnya Chanyeol udah muji dia manis.

"ngapain sih bilang gituan? Ih apaan sih sumpah deh." Baekhyun sebenernya udah nggak mood makan wafflenya tapi berhubung wafflenya minta di hajar sama dia, yaudah dia makan dikit-dikit. Sekalian biar keliatan agak jaim di depan Chanyeol. Duh malu banget dia sekarang.

Sebenernya dia dari tadi udah ngerasa kok kalo Chanyeol itu liatin dia. Dan pelampiasan malu dia itu ya ke arah makanan ini. Dia jaim pakek banget, buat makan macaroon yang sebenernya bisa dia makan pakek tangan, eh dia makan pakek garpu segala. Dia gugup banget ngerasain Chanyeol liatin dia instens gitu, bikin jantung dia mau meledak saking malu plus bahagianya.

"Baekhyun dengerin aku. Sebenernya, aku suka kamu soalnya kamu manis, aku suka kamu soalnya kamu jaim, aku suka kamu soalnya kamu imut, aku suka kamu soalnya kamu terus terang, aku suka kamu soalnya kamu itu gemesin." Chanyeol ngarahin tangannya ke wajah Baekhyun dan seketika itu juga Baekhyun jadi patung nggak tahu harus reaksi apaan.

"dan intinya aku itu suka kamu apa adanya, dan semua suka itu gabung jadi rasa cinta di hati aku. Aku cinta kamu sebagai Byun Baekhyun dan jadilah terus seperti Byun Baekhyun yang aku cintai."

DUARR!

By the way, itu suara jantungnya Baekhyun yang meledak. Dan bisa kalian tebak sendiri deh gimana sekarang keadaanya Baekhyun ini. Aku sebutin nih ya, wajahnya makin merah ke seluruh muka dia, matanya nggak fokus liat Chanyeol saking berdetak cepatnya jantung dia dan sekarang tangan dia gemeteran saking gugupnya denger ucapannya Chanyeol.

Dia nggak tahu itu Chanyeol ungkapain perasaanya atau apa. Tapi sumpah Baekhyun ini udah nge-fly tingkat dewa, udah susah buat move lagi ini ceritanya. Dia udah takluk dengan ucapan Chanyeol. Duh, Baekhyun cantik harus begimana mamaaa?

"aku ungkapin itu dulu sekarang, biar kamu tahu perasaanku yang sebenernya gimana. Tapi tenang aja, aku bakal nyiapin acara spesial buat peresmian ungkapan cintaku ke kamu." Chanyeol ngelus pipi Baekhyun dan mencubitnya kecil. "makanya aku mau ke rumahmu mau minta restu sama mama-papa kamu, kalo Chanyeol yang ganteng ini mau ngelamar jadi menantu mereka. Kamu mau kan ya?"

Baekhyun nahan napasnya, sumpah demi kolor ijo Jongin! Nggak tahu harus bersikap apaa. Dia masih pemula dalam dunia cinta-cintaan gini, seumur hidupnya yang ia rasakan cinta itu dari keluarganya, orang lain mah nggak ada, atau mungkin Baekhyun sendiri yang nggak peka.

"a.. aku nggak tahu harus bersikap gimana Chanyeol. Tapi aku seneng ada juga orang yang nyukain aku apa adanya. Aku pertama kali ngerasain ini, rasanya jantungku mau meledak saking seneng sama malunya." Baekhyun nundukin kepalanya malu. Duh duh, berhadapan sama cogan itu dia kudu tetep cantik dan nggemesin lah ya.

"tau nggak sih kamu tuh ya gemesin banget! Pengen aku makan deh kamu!" Chanyeol nyubit kedua pipi Baekhyun, dia udah gemes tingkat dewa liat cowok di depannya ini. "jadi kamu nerima aku nggak nih?"

Baekhyun akhirnya berani natap mata Chanyeol langsung, dia tahu kalo jawab pertanyaan ini harus tegas biar nggak salah paham. Cieleh, udah dewasa nih si Byun. Masih dengan pipi merah dia anggukin kepala. "iya kok, Baek juga sayang Chanyeol."

"eitss tunggu!" Baekhyun udah nyetop kepala Chanyeol yang mau cipika-cipiki dia, buat Chanyeol melongo nggak jelas. "karena kamu bilang ini bukan pengungkapan resmi, jadi aku juga nerimanya nggak resmi. Resmi jadian pas kamu udah minta romantis ke aku." Baekhyun cekikikan liat ekspresi Chanyeol yang nggak kebaca jelas. Campuran antara bingung, kesel sama malu.

"yaudah deh, jadi hari ini jadwal kita ke rumahmu." Chanyeol ngusak rambut Baekhyun. Dan sekali lagi Chanyeol dapet serangan jantung kecil pas ngerasain halus dan lembutnya rambut Baekhyun. Ampuun, anak ini sempurna banget ya, inner Chanyeol yang bisik-bisik di telinga penulis.

Baekhyun manggut-manggut sambil senyum manis diabetes dan ngelanjutin acara makan dia dengan khidmat. Duile, kayaknya Chanyeol harus beli berpak-pak penurun kadar gula darah, soalnya dia nggak mau kena diabetes di masa muda gegara liatin muka sama tingkah manis Baekhyun.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Mamaaa Baek pulaang~" teriakan cempreng membahana ulala terdengar dari pintu masuk rumah si unyu. Baekhyun dengan teratur naruh sepatunya di lemari sepatu dan ambil sendal rumah.

"nih pakek punyanya mas aku aja. Mungkin pas kalo di kakimu yang segede kingkong itu." Entah itu omongan Baek niat nyindir atau begimana, pokoknya Chanyeol Cuma senyam-senyum akhirnya ketemu sama keluarganya Baekhyun. Duh kudu pose cool biar nggak malu-maluin nih.

"anak mama yang unyu udah pulang nih! Gimana sekolahnya?" mama Baekhyun masih belum sadar di belakang anaknya ada cogan yang menanti buat nyalami dia, mau cari muka deh.

"biasa aja ma, tapi tadi Baek nggak bisa liat ABSnya pak Donghae soalnya orangnya lagi sakit." Dan mamanya Cuma senyum nanggepin kesukaan anaknya yang nyeleneh, suka liat ABS orang ganteng. Dan akhirnya mamanya Baekhyun ngeliat Chanyeol yang senyum ganteng.

"yawlah! Baekhyun dia sapa? Ganteng banget! Tinggi juga!" dan seketika background ibunya Baekhyun dihiasin kembang-kembang kesengsem(suka) pandangan pertama sama Chanyeol. Siapa sih yang nolak pesonanya si ganteng Chanyeol?

"halo tante, saya Park Chanyeol, pacarnya Baekhyun." Chanyeol dengan pedenya udah bilang kalo dia pacar Baekhyun. Iya bener sih tadi Baekhyun udah nerima cintanya dia, tapi Baek kan belum bilang kalo udah remi pacaran, Chanyeol. *rolls eyes*

"yawlahhh dia pacarmu Baek? Kepriye toh nduk awakmu ora kondo mamamu lek nduwe pacar guanteng ngene!" dan seketika itu juga bahasa asli dari mama Baekhyun keluar, maklum orang jawa yang pindah ke Korea mah gitu.(trans : begimana sih nak kamu kok nggak bilang mamamu kalo udah punya pacar yang sangat ganteng gini!)

"iya iya, tante ibunya Baekhyun. Ayo duduk dulu! Tante bawain minum yaa!" Baekhyun Cuma hela napas liat kelakuan ibunya yang kumat kalo udah ketemu brondong ganteng. Nggak salah sih kalo Baekhyun punya addict sama cogan orang mamanya juga begitu.

"duduk dulu aja Yeol, aku mau ganti baju dulu."

Sepeninggal Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung scan keadaan rumah Baekhyun. Nuansanya lembut kayak pipinya Baekhyun, wangi harumnya juga kayak aromanya Baekhyun, dan banyak hiasan unyu gitu kayak mukanya Baekhyun. Duh ya, namanya jatuh cinta semuanya dihubungin sama yang terkasih, ceileh.

Mamanya Baekhyun dateng sambil bawa sirup marj*n se-mug gede tapi juga ada gelas-gelas mini sama camilan. Chanyeol udah firasat buat di tanya-tanyain nih sama mamanya Baekhyun.

"jadi Chanyeol, gimana kok kalian bisa pacaran? Baekhyun belom pernah bilang ke tante kalo udah punya pacar yang ganteng kayak kamu." Mamanya Baekhyun udah jatuh hati sama Chanyeol dan bakalan masuk ke daftar menantu dia. Dan mamanya Baekhyun tadi udah buang daftar calon menantu kepunyaan dia yang didalemnya ada nama diantaranya Song Joongki, anak keluaran militer tetangga sebelah, Jung Daehyun, anak temen mamanya Baek, dan beberapa cogan lain. Tapi kayaknya mama Baekhyun udah nyantol ke tiang listrik ini.

"ceritanya sebelum jadian sih panjang te, soalnya kita baru jadian tadi siang." Chanyeol masih senyum ganteng, tapi mamanya Baekhyun kaget sekarang. Duile, bener-bener tipe menantu idaman, langsung minta restu ke orang tua nggak pakek lama! Ya ampun beneran kalo habis ini papa Baekhyun pulang, dia pasti suruh papa Baekhyun buat nyiapin tanggal nikahan.

"udah nggakpapa cerita aja ke tante, lagian kalo Baek ganti baju itu seabad. Dia itu kudu mandi unyu sejam, belum luluran dulu sama pakek make up kecantikan biar wajahnya tetep cantik." Mama Baekhyun malah bangga anaknya pakek perawatan perempuan, entah disini yang gesrek sapa yang waras sapa. Chanyeol sih nggak peduli, malahan dia malah seneng soalnya Baekhyun jaga baik tubuhnya dan pasti kecantikannya itu bakal awet sampe tua nanti, bikin Chanyeol makin jatuh cinta deh.

"maaf kalo panjang ya te." Chanyeol ambil segelas sirup sebelum mulai cerita dia.

"jadi awalnya gini te."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Baekhyun berjalan ke ruang tamu pas udah selesai mandi unyu dan kegiatan privasi dia lainnya. Sambil bawa botol susu stroberi dia liat Chanyeol lagi bercanda-canda sama mamanya. Duh kayak liat masa depan ya~ bikin melayang jauh gitu.

"oh udah selesai Baek? Sini sini!" mamanya nyuruh Baek duduk, dan pas itu juga pintu depan dibuka dan ternyata itu masnya Baekhyun sama papanya juga.

"kami pulang~!"

"mas nggak lupa pesenan Baek kan?"

Masnya Baekhyun kaget liat adeknya udah berdiri di depan dia sambil bersidekap marah. Waduh! Dia kelupaan pesenannya adeknya!

"ehehehe mas lupa dek, besok aja ya?"

"huwaaaa mas mesti jahat sama Baekkk~ ngambek nih ngambek!" Baekhyun pura-pura ngambek di depan masnya, biasa anak perawan coba ngerjain masnya.

"aduh jangan nangis dong berabe nih!" masnya Baekhyun nggak takut kalo adeknya nangis, masalahnya kalo adeknya nangis itu lebih ngabisin uang dia! Pasti minta berbotol-botol susu stroberi! Mana dia belom gajian lagi.

"heh kalian tuh ya nggak sopan bertengkar ada tamu ini lho!" kalo nggak mamanya Baekhyun turun tangan, dua anaknya itu bakal cakar-cakaran di lantai. Sayang banget kan lantainya barusan di pel dikotorin sama dua anaknya itu.

"lho ada temennya Baekhyun?" papa Baekhyun baru nyadar kalo ada Chanyeol yang sedari tadi melongo merhatiin dua saudara yang gak jelas. Chanyeol kembali ke rencana awal dan caper ke papanya Baekhyun.

"lebih tepatnya pacarnya Baekhyun, om." Chanyeol niatnya mau salim ke papanya Baekhyun tapi ke duluan di samber sama masnya.

"kok lo mau sih sama adek gue?" dan seketika itu juga abangnya ketawa keras-keras niat banget buat ngeledek adeknya. "kenalin gue Baekbeom, masnya yang paling ganteng."

"emang mas ngerasa jadi masnya Baek?" Baekhyun ogah ngeliat masnya yang tepe-tepe (tebar pesona) sama pacar barunya, ngacir ke dapur mau nyomot kue bikinan mamanya.

"kalo gitu, ikutan kami makan yuk! Terus entar ceritain tentang kamu." Papanya Baekhyun Cuma senyum dan nepuk bahunya Chanyeol. Ciee yang dikasih kode hijau direstuin~

Chanyeol udah senyum-senyum bahagiaa banget kalo keluarga Baekhyun udah ngenal dan nerima dia. Cihuyyy~ dan entar masalah keluarga itu gampang banget, soalnya keluarganya Chanyeol itu terbuka, dan lagi ibunya pengen menantu yang manis imut-imut kayak kucing, ya itu Baekhyun.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Udah makan malam nih ceritanya, si Chanyeol bener-bener bisa akrab sama keluarganya Baekhyun dan lagi, dia kan happy virus banget, jadi ya keluarga Baehyun merasa ada pelawak dadakan di rumah mereka.

Dan sekarang sejoli lagi kesengsem lagi berdua di depan pintu gerbang. Chanyeol mau pulang, dan Baekhyun mau nganterin sampek pintu depan. Ah cie yang baru ngerasain indahnya cinta.

"Baek, hari minggu dandan yang cantik ya. Siangnya aku mau jemput kamu keluar." Chanyeol senyunm ganteng kayak biasanya, bikin Baekhyun mau fangirling di kamar.

"mau ngapain?" ya gitu si Baekhyun, jaimnya kagak ilang-ilang.

"mau ngajak kencan, sekalian ngenalin ke ortu aku." Bilang gitu, Chanyeol ngelus rambut Baekhyun yang lembut ulalala.

"heh... kok keburu banget sih. Di jalanin aja dulu, Yeol."

"nggak bisa, aku nggak bisa nyate kalo itu urusan kamu. Aku nggak mau kamu direbut sama cowok lain. Kamu itu permata dan pasti banyak orang yang ingin kamu, aku nggak mau sampek hal itu terjadi. Oke?" Baekhyun makin fangirlingan, ucapannya Chanyeol itu lhooo ademm banget yaa... bikin jomblo makin jomblo.

"ya... ya kalo gitu sih nggakpapa deh. Aku juga nggak mau kehilangan Chanyeol. Aku baru tahu kalo Chanyeol itu kayak gini, cowok yang ramah, supel, dan perhatian banget." Baekhyun malu-malu monyet bilang itu, dia nunduk sambil matanya neglirik lain. "aku... aku udah cinta banget ke Chanyeol, gegara Chanyeol cerita tentang gimana suka ke aku dan perhatiannya Chanyeol ke aku. Aku nggak mau kehilangan Chanyeol pokoknya." Baekhyun ngeremas tangannya gugup. Duh, dia udah malu maksimal ini. Chanyeol nggak bilang apa-apa lagi. Nengok nggak ya? Nengok aja deh, sapa tau si Chanyeol tiba-tiba langsung ngacir pas dia bilang gitu.

Ekspetasi berbeda dengan realita. Realita malah Chanyeol liat dia sambil matanya lebar dan pipi dia merah. Itu merah gegara dingin atau kata-kata dia sih? Duh jadi tambah malu aja elah. Dan lagi sapa juga yang nggak luluh kalo diberi perhatian ekstra sama kasih sayang penuh kayak Chanyeol ke Baekhyun. Duh makin jones.

"kamu..." Chanyeol gemeteran mau pegang pipi Baekhyun yang sekarang juga sama merahnya sama pipinya, sama-sama malu tikus. "kamu itu kok imut banget sihhhh~~ ahh makin cinta aku Baek!" Chanyeol nyubit-nyubit pipi Baekhyun gemes, dia nyubitnya nggak tanggung-tanggung. Pipi Baekhyun di puter-puter, dilebarin terus dikucel-kucel. Pokoknya Chanyeol bisa ngelampiasin rasa gemes dia.

"aduhh sakit Yeol! Eh atau aku panggil mas Chanyeol nih?" Baekhyun terkikik geli dengernya. Pas selesai makan malam, Chanyeol ungkapin semua jati dirinya. Dan ternyata Baekhyun baru tahu kalo Chanyeol itu lebih tua dari dia, walaupun Cuma 4 bulan jaraknya sih. Walopun realitanya kebalikannya, hahaha udha ikutan aja dah alurnya, pisss. ^^v

"nggakpapa panggil aku mas, entar aku panggil kamu dek. Aduh berasa kayak udah rumah tangga gitu ya." Chanyeol sama Baekhyun ketawa lepas dengan imajinasi mereka. Duh duh yang lagi kasmaran~

"udah, kamu cepetan pulang, entar di cari ibu." Baekhyun ngedorong-dorong Chanyeol naik ke sepeda motor dia.

"eh udah bilang ibu nih? Udah siap yaa~" Chanyeol naik turunin alis dia, nyoba godain Baekhyun.

"apaan sih? Udah sana pulang." Baekhyun nepuk lengan Chanyeol keras-keras buat si seme berhenti godain dia."

"panggil aku 'mas Chanyeol' sambil ngedesah baru aku pulang."

"ohh kamu mau lepasin Krunggi nih?" Baekhyun bersedekap pura-pura marah sambil gembungin pipinya. Itu malah bikin Chanyeol makin gemesss.

"iya deh iya, mas pulang dulu ya dek Baek~" Dan Baekhyun masih sempet mukul lengan Chanyeol.

"iyaa ati-ati dijalan mass~" Baekhyun teriak dan ketawa sendiri pas Chanyeol berhenti dan noleh ke dia takjub.

"udah sana pulang!"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Dan Baekhyun nurutin permintaan pacarnya itu. Dia udah pakek pakaian yang casual, T-shirt biru gelap pendek, dan beanie hat navy bikin kulit putih susu dia jadi kelihatan kinclong kena sinar matahari sama sinar bohlam.

Udah pakek eyeliner, parfum, lipbalm, sama BB cream, make up Baekhyun udah lengkap. Dan nggak lupa bawa tas kecil, isinya tissue, eyeliner, dompet sama ponsel. Lengkap semuanya ya, anak gadis rempong deh.

Baekhyun keluar kamar mau pamit sama papa-mamanya, sekalian kan kalo tiba-tiba dikasih uang saku tambahan, batinnya Baekhyun nista. Biar bisa tambahan buat nonton konser eksoh entaran, batinnya lagi nista.

"ma, pa, aku mau kencan sama Chanyeol dulu." Baekhyun salim ke mamanya yang lagi konsen liat tivi, liat uttaran.

"eh eh tunggu nduk!"

Mama Baekhyun ngacir ke kamar dia, sedangkan Baekhyun pandang-pandangan sama papanya. Ngapain tuh si mama, rempong bener. Sama-sama rempong kali.

"nih pakek syal, tadi berita bilang kalo hari ini bakal dingin." Ibunya ngelingkarin syal abu-abu ke leher anaknya, duh makin cantik aja ya.

"makasih maa~" Baekhyun meluk sebentar mamanya.

"ayo berjuang di kencan pertama! Semangat!"

Baekhyun angguk setuju dan saat itu juga suara klakson kedengeran di luar pagar. Eh eh tapi kok bunyi klaksonnya lebih gede gitu ya? Jangan-jangan...

Baekhyun berlari kecil keluar dan melongo liat pemandangan di luar. Dia liat Chanyeol berdiri di samping mobil yang mungkin punya dia, sambil senyum ganteng. Duh duh~ kok makin kesengsem gini yaaa~ Baek makin cinta deh sama Chanyeol.

Kalo Baekhyun casual cute style, doinya pakek casual cool seme style. Kaos putih diluarnya pakek kemeja sweater, topi Izro sama denim hitam. Duh serasi banget, yang satu manis, yang satu kece. Ulalalaa.

Tunggu-tunggu kayaknya ada yang aneh nih. Sejak kapan si Yoda bawa mobil? Katanya mau merakyat? Kok malah pakek mobil buat kencan?

"katanya mau merakyat?(2)" tanya Baekhyun sambil copy omongan author.

"kalo pakek mobil makin enak kencannya." Chanyeol ngedip-ngedip nggak jelas. Mungkin matanya kelilipan ban motor.

"alasan. Pikiranmu mesum." Baekhyun masuk ke mobil, nggak mau liat wajah mesum pacarnya yang udah dari orok mesum.

Chanyeol langsung cepet duduk di kursi kemudi dan jalanin ke tujuan pertama kencan mereka. Makan dulu di restoran kesukaannya Baekhyun, maklum dia tahu kalo pacarnya ini selain suka makan yang manis-manis juga suka semua makanan, semua makanan bakal masuk ke perut dia. Dan itu yang buat dia heran, kenapa Baekhyun tetep kurus sedangkan porsi makannya bejibun.

"lho ini ke resto xoxo?" kan sudah dibilang, Baekhyun bahkan hapal sama rute jalan kie resto favorit dia. Sampek segitnya ya.

"iya, kita isi energi dulu baru kencan."

Dan untungnya resto ini masih ada tempat duduk yang kosong. Fyi, resto ini ruame banget, apalagi di hari minggu dan waktu jam makan siang. Tunggu diluar ya dibelain demi makan makanan enak. Padahal juga kalo dikeluarin semuanya bentuknya sama kan? Hmm...

Dan yang paling pas lagi, mereka dapet tempat duduk di pojokan. Asek-asek bisa gesek-gesek nih? Apaan dah, Chanyeol udah mulai mesum ini. Tapi nggak salah Chanyeol juga sih, Baekhyun emang punya bakat minta diterkam sama dia. Penampilan hari ini tuh bikin Chanyeol adem panas, serasa pen nyipok bibir Baekhyun.

Sadar Yeol elu di depan umum -_-

"pesen apa aja, entar aku yang bayarin." Eh kayaknya Chanyeol salah ngomong ini. Liat tuh matanya Baekhyun, udah bersinar terang pas ada kata "aku yang bayarin" wokeh, mumpung gratisan jadi makan sebanyak-banyaknya dan semahal-mahalnya. Buat apa pacar gitu lho.

"pelayan, aku pesen spaghetti 1, omelette 1, dadar gulung 1, ayam guling 1, ayam bacem 1, jus stroberi 1, stroberi milkshake 1. Kamu pesen apa Yeol?"

"eh.. eum.. aku pesen ayam bacem 1 sama mochalatte 1 aja deh."

Tuh kan Chanyeol jadi ilang feel makannya gegara takjub liat monster makanan di dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

"di dalem tubuhmu ada monsternya ya Baek?" Chanyeol nyoba buka pembicaraan, dan ini salah satu pertanyaan yang paling ganjel di dalem otaknya sedari tadi.

"oh nggak juga sih, aku dasarnya emang suka makan. Tapi anehnya aku masih tetep kurus, banyak yang iri sih hehehe." Baekhyun tiduran di meja sambil natep Chanyeol lucu, etdah dah jangan mancing monster lain di dalem tubuh Chanyeol.

"bentar, kamu itu nggak punya jakun?" Chanyeol modus tangannya grepe-grepe leher Baekhyun sambil tanya-tanya.

"kalo itu aku juga nggak tahu, udah periksa ke dokter sih tapi dokternya juga bingung, hehehe." Baekhyun ambil tangan Chanyeol dan di genggem erat, ciee. "tau ngggak, dulu pas mama hamil aku, dia itu mimpiin kalo entar aku lahir itu perempuan, tapi ternyata aku lahir sebagai cowok. Makanya mas sering ledek aku cantiklah, anak perempuanlah, dari situ juga aku punya wajah cantik dan nggak jakun kayak gini." Baekhyun jelasin panjang lebar kali tinggi sama dengan luas.

"kok aneh banget ya, tapi aku nggak kaget kok, kamu udah ditakdirin jadi uke dan cantik kayak gini."

Udah ya di forward dulu, nggak enak ngeganggu orang pacaran. Dan juga author merasa makin jones di dunia mereka, serasa dunia milik mereka yang lain Cuma ngontrak.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Singkat cerita mereka udah di taman bermain, walaupun niatnya Chanyeol ke Taman Hiburan Seoul tapi Baekhyunnya pengen ke Seoul Carnival, yaudah deh Chanyeol lagi-lagi ngehabisin uang banyak, nggak papa di ATM masih numpuk.

"eh Baek, tunggu disini ya. Mau ke toilet bentar." Chanyeol pamit ngacir buru-buru cari toilet, ninggalin Baekhyun yang Cuma duduk-duduk sambil liatin orang lain pacaran. Dulu pas dia belom punya pacar, dia nyumpahin orang yang pacaran itu buat ke laut, eh sekarang malah dia yang pacaran. Mungkin karma kali Baek, makanya jangan suka nyumpahin orang.

Enak-enak makan permen kapas, tiba-tiba ada orang asing yang narik tangan Baekhyun. "eh sialan, lepasin nggak! Brengsek lho nggak pernah di tampol sama uke nih!" Baekhyun udah ngeberontak kuat-kuat tapi yang narik masih lebih kuat. Mungkin dia seme.

Baekhyun ditarik ke sebuah bianglala dan orang itu mendorong Baekhyun masuk. Eh banjirt ini orang, dia nggak tau ya kalo Baekhyun itu takut ketinggian? Mamaaa Baekhyun merinding disko ini! Samwan help Baekhyun pliss!

"eh baj*ng! Bukain nggak! Bukain!"

Tapi telat, bianglala udah jalan naik. Dan beneran demi BH Hello Kitty Luhan yang belom kering! Baekhyun beneran merinding gila, dia nggak punya phobia ketinggian tapi ya kalo sendirian naek ini sih ya merinding juga. Serasa melayang, bulu kuduk dia jadi berdiri.

Baekhyun mojok mundur dari pintu tapi juga otomatis ruang bianglala gerak ke bobot tubuhnya, dia teriak sekenceng-kencengnya, takut jatoh dari ketinggian yang lumayan bikin dia penyet. Jadi akhirnya di duduk di tengah-tengah nggak mau tengok kanan-kiri takut sekali gerak langsung jatoh itu ruangan, biasa kalo lagi ketakutan ya gitu.

Akhirnya ruang Baekhyun hampir nyampek pucuk, tiba-tiba berhenti seketika. Baekhyun Cuma diem sambil lirik kanan-kiri. Tiba-tiba suasana tempat hiburan sepi, ini ada apaan? Jangan bilang tiba-tiba ada invasi alien atau monster? Huwaaaaa mamaaa Baekhyun masih nyangkut di atas! Ini pacar kemana lagi?

Eh iya pacar! Si Chanyeol kemana sih? Enggak telfon enggak hubungin dia lagi dimana. Seakan keingetan, Baekhyun ngerogoh kantong celanannya dan cari nomer Chanyeol disana. Lebih sialnya lagi, Baekhyun nggak punya nomernya Chanyeol!

"ini kenapa nggak nyimpen nomernyab caplang itu!" Baekhyun masih ngutak-atik handphonenya, dan coba sms temennya yang lain buat tanya nomernya Chanyeol, dia ngebom sms sama Line ke Jongdae, sahabat mirip dinosaurusnya.

"lho ini ada Chanyeol." Barusan aja scrool, eh dia nemu ID Linenya Chanyeol -_- lupa kali dia, orang sering chattingan sama Chanyeol di Line.

Nggak pakek lama, dia langsung telpon si pacar. Nada sambung lumayan lama sampek akhirnya si Chanyeol angkat. "Halo?"

"CHANYEOOLLOOOO! ELU DIMANA BEGO? GUE KEJEBAK DI BIANGLALA ELU MALAH NGILANG ASEM!" untung aja Chanyeol pacar pengertian dan cinta Baekhyun banget, kupingnya serasa di tusuk Monas, ngiing ngiing gitu pas Baekhyun teriak-teriak di telinga dia.

"tenang Baek, tenang. Ambil napas, buang. Ambil na-" "ELU NGOMONG GITU LAGI GUE TAMBAL MULUT LO PAKEK SAOS BALADO!" entahlah, Baekhyun pengen ngelampiasin marahnya ke Chanyeol. Sampek salah bilang sambel balado malah saus.

"kamu dimana Baek?"

"GUE ADA DI BIANGLALA ATAS SENDIRI BEGO! KAN UDAH GUE BILANG TADI! MAKANYA KUPING LU TUH DI-"

"Baekhyun... heii... sayang?"

Baekhyun nahan napasnya sambil terangah-engah. Dia agaknya keterlaluan sih, daritadi nyentak si Chanyeol melulu. Tapi juga bukan salahnya, dia pengen pelampiasan buat ketakutannya ini. Ngeles mbak, kayak metromini.

"aku takut yeeeoooll~" akhirnya nangis tuh cewek preman, eh cowok manly(manis girly), sampek sesengukan beneran takut dia ini. Udah ditinggal sendiri, diatas lagi.

"Baek, denger. Coba kamu tengok ke pintu masuk ruangan." Chanyeol ngomongnya alus banget, kudu pinter-pinter jinakin macan cewek yang lagi PMS.

"ENGGAK! Aku takut Yeol"

"yaudah, kamu liat aja ke jendelanya. Bisa?"

"ehem."

"oke, sekarang lihat ke langit ya."

"buat apa?"

"satu... dua... tiga!"

CIUUUTTT JEDARRR(?)

Dan menurut Baekhyun itu suara kembang api yang nggak sewag sama sekali. Eh kok lama-lama bentuk tulisan ya? Hmm coba di baca deh Baek.

' _I LOVE YOU BAEKHYUN'_

 _CIIIUUUUUTT JEDARRR!(?)_

Ada lagi kembang api di bawah tulisan tadi, dan sekali lagi itu juga ngebentuk tulisan. Baekhyun lagi ngeja soalnya nggak seberapa jelas.

' _WOULD YOU BE MINE FOREVER'_

' _PARK CHANYEOL'_

Baekhyun nutup mulutnya nggak percaya, dia jelas-jelas ngeja tulisan yang dibentuk kembang api yang saat ini udah hilang. Sambungan telefonnya sama Chanyeol masih nyambung, entah gimana nasib kuotanya si Baekhyun.

"halo? Baek?"

Baekhyun nempelin handphonenya sambil masih nangis sesengukan, yawla itu romantis bangettt bagi Baekhyun. Nggak mau ngelepasin Chanyeol barang sedetikpun! Baekhyun udah cinta mati dah sama dia.

"kamu itu bego apa nggak sih? Udah jalanin lagi ini bianglalanya! Aku mau pulang! Aku bilangin ke mas Baekbeom!" adu Baekhyun sambil ngerengek ke Chanyeol. Duh duh rasanya Chanyeol masih pengen godain anak itu, tapi sebagai pacar yang pengertian dan sayang sama Baekhyun akhirnya dia nyuruh tuh mas-mas bianglala buat nyalain lagi mesinnya.

"sayaaang~" Chanyeol ngebukain pintu pas ruangan Baekhyun di depannya. Baekhyun keluar sambil cemberut tapi langsung meluk si Chanyeol. Mau nangis lagi, bajunya Chanyeol jadi pelampiasan ingus sama iler.

"kamu itu yaa~ kalo mau bikin kejutan itu bilang-bilang dulu! Biar aku nyiapin dan nggak jantungan kek gini! Dasar!"

Chanyeol Cuma senyum-senyum aja nanggepin omongan gesrek pacarnya. Untung sayang, untung cinta. Kalo nggak udah di cubitin sampek puas.

"udah deh, ayok pulang!"

"yuk! Baek juga laper, mau makan masakan mama."

"lho sapa bilang ke rumahmu?"

"lho kok?"

"mampir ke rumahku dulu. Sekalian nginep aja ya disana?"

"kenalan sama ortumu sih mau, tapi nginepnya yang ogah. Modus."

"ih sapa juga yang mau ena-ena. Ini udah malem, nggak baik anak perawan pulang malem-malem."

*cubit pipi Chanyeol* "emang aku cewek?!"

"iya, kamu itu cantik sama manis, kayak cewek, tapi lebih menarik sama seksi kamu." *kedip-kedip ganjen*

"terserah."

"yuk, cuss!"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **The End**

 **NB:**

 **Chapter ini aku perjelasin soalnya udah bagian akhir dari cerita *elap keringet* maaf kalo ada typo, nggak double checking soalnya xD  
**

 **Ada rencana mau bikin sekuelnya, tapi langsung ke sebelum nikahannya mereka. Inspirasi dari judul My pre-wedding dari Webtoon Indonesia, tapi nggak bakal sama lah isinya :3**

 **So whats your choice?**

 **Review saran dan kritiknya, serta menurut kalian enaknya dibikin sekuel yang kayak saranku apa nggak? ^^**

 **THANK YOU~**


End file.
